Can You?
by Cho Luna Kuchiki
Summary: Kyuhyun sakit kanker. Hidupnya tinggal tiga hari. Ia mengajak Sungmin taruhan supaya ia bisa latihan untuk kepergian Kyuhyun. Ide dari temen author. Summary gagal. Balesan review "If" di dalam. Mind to R&R?


Title: Can You?  
>Author: Cho Luna Kuchiki<br>Disclaimer: Semua member SuJu milik Tuhan, pribadi, dan SM. Tapi Kyuhyun, Donghae, Yesung, dan Sungmin hanya milik author #disambit  
>Warning: gaje, abal, OOC akut, sho-ai, typo(s) mungkin, alur pasaran, dll<p>

Ide (c) VirraVhiy

Sungmin sedang berjalan santai di koridor sekolahnya sambil membawa buku tugas teman-teman sekelasnya ketika tiba-tiba Ia ditabrak seseorang. Ia segera mengambili buku yang dibawanya setelah mengucapkan "Mianhae!". Orang yang ditabraknya berjongkok dan membantunya memunguti beberapa buku.

Setelah semua buku tadi terkumpul, orang tadi mengambil separuh dari buku-buku yang dibawa Sungmin dan berkata, "Biar kubawakan. Tidak baik namja mungil sepertimu membawa buku sebegini banyak.".

Sungmin terkejut, lalu sejurus kemudian berucap marah. "Mungil kau bilang? Dasar. Tapi buku-buku itu memang berat. Terima kasih telah membantuku. Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa?", ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju kelas Sungmin.

"Masa kau tak pernah melihatku? Aku sekelas denganmu, tahu. Aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun.", jawab Kyuhyun.

"Masa? Aku tak pernah melihatmu. Mian. Aku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin.", ucapnya tak percaya.

Dan kejadian itulah, yang membawa mereka berdua ke sebuah hubungan yang sangat akrab mulai saat itu hingga sekarang.

Sungmin berjalan ke rumah sahabatnya. Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah sahabat tak terpisahkan sejak kelas satu SMP. Namun, status mereka berubah dari 'sahabat' menjadi 'kekasih' karena pernyataan Kyuhyun saat mereka berada di kelas satu SMA. Alhasil mereka kini menjadi kekasih yang sangat akrab. Ditambah lagi dengan karakter namjachingunya itu, Cho Kyuhyun, yang suka sekali mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum. Dasar evil. Dan sebagai tambahan informasi, minggu lalu mereka telah merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ketiga kalinya. Kyuhyun mengajaknya makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah di Seoul. Mengingatnya sudah membuat Sungmin tersipu. OK, kembali ke topik. Saat ini Sungmin sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kyuhyun, yang lebih pantas disebut manor karena terlalu besar. Kyuhyun memang putra seorang pemilik perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Ia memencet bel, menyebutkan namanya lewat intercom, dan memasuki pintu gerbang rumah itu dengan senyum cerah tersungging di bibirnya. Ia langsung menuju kamar namjachingu evilnya itu. Namun, baru saja Sungmin sampai di depan pintu kamar itu, Ia mendadak mendengar suara dari dalamnya. Suara yang tak asing, milik sahabat Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae.

"Jadi benar kau sakit?", ucap Eunhyuk pelan, namun cukup keras bagi Sungmin untuk bisa mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Sudahlah Hyukkie, lagipula aku baik-baik saja.", jawab Kyuhyun.

Donghae ikut membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan nada marah, "Apanya! Bukankah waktumu tinggal-"

BRAKK!

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun keras dan berlari memasukinya. "Kyu, kau sakit apa? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?", ucapnya khawatir. Kyuhyun menghela napas. Untung saja saat itu badan Kyuhyun sedang sedikit demam dan otak Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang mendekati jenius memanfaatkannya.

"Ani, aku hanya sedikit demam. Jangan khawatir.", ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa pembicaraan kalian terdengar serius sekali?", ucapnya sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kyuhyun, mengecek suhu tubuh namjachingunya itu. Memang agak demam. Sungmin menghela napas.

"Kalau demam tidur, dong! Tidur sana! Kalian berdua, pulang! Aku juga akan pulang!", ucap Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Arasseo, jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja kok.", ucapnya. Dan Sungmin pun pulang meninggalkan mereka. Kyuhyun menghela napas bersyukur.

"Kalian ini, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan membicarakan hal itu, kalau Sungmin dengar bagaimana?", ucapnya pada kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Tapi Kyu, apa kau yakin kau tak akan memberi tahu Sungmin?", ucap Donghae khawatir.

"Nee, aku tak ingin membuatnya bersedih karena penyakit kanker yang kuidap ini. Apalagi sekarang, saat waktuku sudah tinggal tiga hari lagi.", ucapnya mantap.

\(=/^/=)/

-Keesokan harinya-

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun pelan dan memasukinya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP hitam yang ada di tangannya dan tersenyum sambil mematikan PSPnya.

"Kau sudah sembuh Kyu?", tanya Sungmin khawatir, takut kedatangannya memperburuk keadaan Kyuhyun yang -katanya- sedang demam itu.

"Ne, jangan khawatir. Kan aku sudah melaksanakan perintah namjachinguku yang cantik ini.", ucap Kyuhyun setengah menggoda.

"Dasar.", balas Sungmin. Ia sudah sering dibilang cantik oleh namjachingu evilnya itu. Terlalu sering malah.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak lalu mengucapkan hal yang tak disangka-sangka oleh Sungmin. "Ayo kita bertaruh, apa kau bisa hidup tanpaku atau tidak. Besok kau tak boleh menghubungiku sampai lusa. Kalau kau berhasil, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya. Tapi kalau kau gagal atau tak mau, aku akan meninggalkanmu. Bagaimana?", ucapnya dengan wajah tenang yang dibuat-buat.

Sungmin terkejut. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia tak yakin bisa melakukannya, juga tak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun.

"A-Ayo.", ucapnya akhirnya. Tanpa tahu bahwa ini hanya skenario yang dibuat namjachingunya itu.

"Baiklah. Jadi peraturannya begini. Kau tak boleh bicara denganku, mengirimiku SMS , meneleponku, dan pergi ke rumahku selama satu hari. Kalau berhasil aku akan mencintaimu selamanya, dan kalau gagal aku akan meninggalkanmu. Arraseo?", jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Sungmin tampak galau. Namun akhirnya Ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tepati janjimu kalau aku berhasil!", ucapnya sambil meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega. Ia menghampiri meja belajarnya dan mulai menulis sebuah surat. Surat terakhirnya, untuk orang yang paling dicintainya.

\(=/^/=)/

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dari bangkunya. Sungguh sulit melakukan ini, pikirnya. Baru pukul 09.00 dan Ia sudah ingin bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana Ia akan menjalani 15 jam sisanya? Sungmin menghela napas dan memalingkan wajahnya membelakangi Kyuhyun, berusaha menyimak pelajaran hari itu.

\(=/^/=)/

Satu hari telah dilalui Sungmin tanpa Kyuhyun. Ia berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan hati -amat- senang. Ia berhasil, berarti Kyuhyun akan mencintainya selamanya. Namun harapannya untuk melepas rindu dengan namjachingunya itu pupus saat Ia melihat Kyuhyun tidak masuk hari itu. Apa demamnya semakin parah?, pikir Sungmin. Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi Kyuhyun sepulang sekolah.

-Skip Time-

Sungmin berlari keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya dengan hati cemas. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini - Kyuhyun. Ia sampai di rumah Kyuhyun, dan kaget saat mendapati ibu Kyuhyun membukakan pintu dengan mata sembab.

"Wae, ahjumma? Gwaenchannayo?", ucapnya khawatir.

"Masuklah ke kamar Kyuhyun, dan kau akan mengerti. Juga ambil surat yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Itu untukmu.", jawab ibu Kyuhyun itu pelan, lalu tangisnya pecah.

Perasaan Sungmin mendadak amat sangat buruk. Apalagi dengan suasana duka yang menyelimuti rumah Kyuhyun itu. Ia segera memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Matanya membulat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Tampak sebuah peti mati - tanpa tutup - diletakkan di _space_ kosong yang sebelumnya ada di kamar Kyuhyun. Namun yang menjadi masalah bukanlah petinya, namun isinya. Tampak Kyuhyun telah terbujur kaku di dalam peti mati itu. Tangannya memegang sebuah surat. Sungmin teringat akan ucapan ibu Kyuhyun tadi dan mengambilnya. Ia membuka amplop surat itu tak sabar dan segera membaca isinya.

_**Chukkae, kau berhasil Minnie. **_

___**Kau bisa hidup tanpaku selama satu hari. **_

_**Sesuai janji, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. **_

_**Tapi, bisakah kau lakukan itu setiap hari? **_

_**Jeongmal saranghaeyo.**_

_**Kyuhyun**_

Kaki Sungmin bergetar. Ia jatuh berlutut. Setetes air mata mengalir melalui pipinya.

"Ini bohong kan Kyu? Kau sedang mengerjaiku kan? Bangun Kyu!", ucapnya dengan tatapan kosong pada tubuh Kyuhyun di dalam peti mati hitam di depannya. Namja yang dimaksud tak merespon. Ia tetap terbujur kaku seperti semenit yang lalu. Tangisan Sungmin semakin menjadi.

"Wae? Waeyo? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang Kyu?", lanjutnya sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan mayat namjachingunya.

"Kau jahat Kyu. Tak tahukah kau bagaimana perasaanku jika kau tinggalkan tiba-tiba seperti ini? Kau jahat Kyu!", ucapnya, berusaha melampiaskan kesedihan mendalam yang dirasakannya lewat amarah. Mendadak ibu Kyuhyun muncul di belakangnya.

"Ia terkena kanker jantung stadium akhir. Sudah setahun Ia mengidapnya. Namun tampaknya tubuhnya sudah tak kuat menahan penyakit itu.", ucap ibu Kyuhyun pelan. Dan mereka berdua pun kembali menangis, menangisi kepergian seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka.

'Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku Kyu? Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena kau sakit. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?', pikirnya sambil terus menangis sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosong.

'Pabboya Cho Kyuhyun'

'Saranghae'

END

Nyohoho, fic oneshot kedua XD

Moga moga alurnya gak kecepatan banget lah XD

MUAKASIH BANGET buat **yu-chan **yang udah kasih saran di Re Together, udah coba author praktekin di fic ini. Moga-moga lebih baik yaa~

Ini sebenarnya didapat dari tugas BI author di sekolah. Plotnya tuh jadi drama yang bakal dipentasin sama kelompok author XD

Trus kebayang fic xD dan terciptalah fic nista bin ajaib ini XD

Endingnya geje yah? ...Sedih XD

Nyohoho, nantikan prolognya aja ya - kalo author gak Males - #plak XD

Padahal banyak fic bejibun minta diselesein XD  
>Semoga bisa tamat deh. Amin. XD<p>

Ok, bales review dulu yang di "If". Makasih yang udah mau review. Kalo yang 2 lainnya dibales di lanjutannya aja, arraseo? XD

**Lonely Petals**

Iyaa~~~?

Makasiihhhh~~~ -pelukpeluk- XD

**Kazama Yume**

Iyaaa~~ Ini cucumu itu XD ngapain sih gegenya disebutin XD

iya XD aku debut XD #halah

Yeee~ (?) XD

Okeee~ ini udah coba diperbaiki, bagusan nggak? XD

**Chwyn**

Iyaa~ XD

Amin XD

HAEHYUK IS REEAALLL -kibarin bendera HaeHyuk XD-

**Max Hyera**

Yeee -tepuk tangan (?) XD-

HAEHYUUKK XDD

Makasiihh~~~ XD

... sequel? Amin XD Rasanya kok udah ada ide XD

silahkan ditunggu? XD

**jung hana cassie**

Amin XD Kyah kyah author juga lagi cintaaaaa ama jaejoong dan of course pair yunjae tapi gak tau karakternya :'( saya kan Cassie yang masih newbie XD

ditunggu ya~ kalo bisa author buatin deh~ XD

Iya~ kan Hyukkie pemalu XD

Terlalu lebay? masa? kalo gitu yang berikutnya author usahain gak terlalu lebay ya~ berhubung lebay tuh trademark author #ngaku XD

Sekian ||D

**REVIEW, please?**


End file.
